


Ocean Blue Couch

by Allegory



Category: Free!
Genre: A/B/O, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Omegaverse, Vanilla, alpha! Haru, free! fluff, free! iwatobi swim club, omega! Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to worry,” Haru grins, helping Rin out of his sweater. He nips the nape of Rin’s neck, knowing full well that it’s his sweet spot. The omega stifles a moan, puts his hands over his alpha's back and squeezes their bodies together.</p><p>“There’s nothing to mark. I’m all yours, Rin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Blue Couch

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons on the omegaverse I think? hahaha. Just lots of fluff, even though a/b/o is supposed to be kinky. Headcanons include the paw-pad tenderness and the whole nipple marking thing lol

It’s a strange occurrence.

When Haru walks into the room, carrying with him some groceries and supplies from a convenience store, he ends up with a pillow smack between his eyes. The force causes him to wobble back, but he manages to steady himself at the door frame.

Haru blinks at what he sees before him. There’s a fort of pillows on the living room couch—the one they share while eating dinner and watching late night movies. It’s only been a few months since they moved in, yet Haru’s lost count of all the places they’ve lost their senses to passion and lust; neither would have it any other way.

Some pillows are scattered on the floor, lying on a ruffled white blanket. Haru has no idea where all of them came from, much less how the fort was created.

“…Rin?” The alpha calls out, eyebrows arching at the scene. A head pops out of the cotton pillars.

“Haru, you’re back?” the redhead comments, enthusiasm in his voice. There’s a cheeky grin on his face, one Haru can’t help but stare at. “Hurry, come here.”

It’s not something Rin has to tell him. Haru sets the groceries next to the soft couch, hand diving in the plastic for a can. The tin came from the medical section; after much googling and reading, Haru had found a drink with a healthy mix of magnesium and vitamin D to restore Rin’s hormones. Then, he shakes out a few bright orange pills—which has the omega’s curiosity piqued, this time.

“What’s that for?” he asks, hands pawing around to create space—without causing the makeshift structure to collapse.

“To sooth the aches,” Haru replies. He’s still unable to process how, within the hour he’d been gone, Rin isn’t groaning from all the pain and migraines anymore. And to think he’d been so concerned when he left the room: his mate had been splayed out on the bed in a delirious state, wet and sticky all over, body shivering, the rise and fall of his chest laborious.

“It’s fine, I’m feeling okay now,” Rin says, pushing a pillow out so that there’s a good gap Haru can crawl through. “The Heat’s aftereffects are over. It’s a bit short this time, but I’m not complaining.”

Haru turns around and gazes at the bottles of supplements and ice packs and fever gels he’d stocked up on.

He wonders if other, newly bonded alphas and omegas go through this same predicament, or if it’s just Rin with his errant Heat cycle. There’s silence as Haru muses the facts. He’s just standing there, stiff as a rock, trying to come up with a timeline of dates for Rin’s cycle, thinking of all the articles he’d read on the pre and post Heats.

Rin’s hand reaches out of the pillows. He clasps on to Haru’s palm—and it’s soft, tender, delicate to feel.

“You worry too much,” Rin says, head poking out, gauging the alpha’s expression. He expects to see Haru’s face relax—or at least have him ease into the omega’s touch. But instead, the alpha’s nose twitches and his pupils dilate. He immediately jerks towards the redhead.

“How’s your skin?” Haru flips his palm over to check the sensitive pads. It usually cracks sometime in the middle of Rin’s Heat, or at the end of it, leaving sores and blemishes in its wake. They hurt so much that the omega can barely hold a spoon without wincing—but this time around, there aren’t any physical marks.

This time around, the omega sighs. It’s a heaving breath, one that doesn’t hold back on how honestly ridiculous Rin feels his mate is being. For a second Rin wants to yank Haru towards him, regardless of the pillows he’d stacked, and just huddle there with him because that’s really the _only_ thing the omega needs right now, and he needs it _so_ badly.

But Haru doesn’t notice. He’s too busy pressing on the digits, just checking how fleshy they are.

“A bit puffy,” Haru comments. He’s about to walk over to the shelf where he keeps the shea butter moisturizer, but Rin doesn’t let go. And Haru would never risk a scratch on him, not post-Heat, even if it’s for his own good.

Haru sits down, putting the pills on the table. He faces the pouting face of the omega, and thinks of how seductive that face had been just a few days ago. How his eyes had flickered each time they kissed, the way Rin’s chest would cling to his, their fingers never leaving each other.

It’s not the first time they’ve done it. But it’s the first time during Rin’s Heat, that he’s succumbed to the desire to have Haru inside him, and it’s the first time during a fumbling, hot afternoon that he’s ever whispered into the alpha’s ear, “ _knot me, Haru.”_

The thoughts almost make his pants tighten. He swears that he’ll jump off a roof if it does, because his instinct is getting far too wild for a self-respecting alpha—and for the alpha who will take care of this vulnerable, sensual omega for the rest of his life.

“Okay,” Haru murmurs, steadying his pulse. “Should I go buy some food then? I didn’t get anything to cook.”

Rin groans, hoping it’s loud and obnoxious enough to have his mate look at him straight in the eyes and see how much he just wants them to bundle up. He sits with legs crossed, and Haru recalls how Rin hasn’t been able to do that for days without some lower back support.

“Haru, get in. Please.”

There’s a desperate whine between his words. Finally, Haru takes a moment to put two and two together, and everything just _clicks._ He remembers the whole nesting thing and understands why Rin’s appears so frustrated at _something._

Haru eases into the fort. It’s not a big space, as he’d expect, but enough for the two to curl up next to each other. The alpha takes off his jacket, shirt, and lays them next to him. Rin leans in, cupping Haru on either side of his ribs and starts to lick and nibble at his skin. Haru feels a blush coming on, more from the way his mate looks while grooming him than the physical touch. Rin works his way down to the buds on the alpha’s chest.

“Are you trying to mark me?” Haru chuckles, holding Rin at his arms and pulling the omega off.

Rin grimaces, a bright red flush showing on his face. He looks away from the alpha’s proud, albeit embarrassing gaze. “Haru…”

“You don’t need to worry,” Haru grins, helping Rin out of his sweater. He nips the nape of Rin’s neck, knowing full well that it’s his sweet spot. The omega stifles a moan, puts his hands over his alpha's back and squeezes their bodies together.

“There’s nothing to mark. I’m all yours, Rin.”

With two claps of his hands, the lights go off. The rest of the night, they cuddle up on the ocean blue couch, planting kisses and pecks on each other’s bodies.


End file.
